


Russian Vodka Fixes Everything

by Bayliwick



Series: In honor of [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Age of Ultron, Fluff, Friendship, Helpful Natasha Romanov, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Romance, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayliwick/pseuds/Bayliwick
Summary: Wanda is having nightmares and Natasha helps.Friendship fic. Set after AoU, before CA:CW.





	Russian Vodka Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the "in honor of" series. It's not necessary to read it, I'm just shamelessly self-promoting ;) The plan for the series is for me to write some scenes between Natasha and each Avenger, this one is with Wanda.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

"Pietro!"

A scream rips through the silence of the tower. A pair of green eyes flit towards the level above her, envisioning the young girl having the nightmare. As brilliant as Tony is, he couldn't have invented soundproof walls?

She turns back over to snuggle her pillow once more before another scream causes her to freeze. "Мама! Папа!"

Normally she'd ignore it, find a pair of earplugs and stay uninvolved. Let Steve or Clint handle it even, hell, they were the only two Wanda really talked to. But, something about hearing her native tongue scream such familiar cries causes her to get up. It reminds herself of the pain she and the young girl share.

Pulling on her robe and grabbing a bottle from her hidden stash, she makes her way up the elevator. Small lights flicker along the floor like an airport runway, leading her to the door and with only slight hesitation, she knocks.

There's a shuffle on the other end, and a disheveled brunette opens the door. Her oversized shawl is wrapped around her shoulders as she stands in front of the red-headed spy.

"Yes?" Wanda's voice is tentative. Her brown eyes move to the bottle Natasha holds up in her hand.

"You bring me vodka?" The girl's accent is thick in the confusion.

Nodding, Natasha pushes her way into the room to locate two glasses she knows Tony stashed in every floor. Wanda follows her cautiously, perching herself on the couch.

Natasha sees the questions in her eyes, answering before she can ask, "When I relive my own nightmares, I find that the strong stuff helps."

Expertly pouring a healthy dose for herself and the girl, Wanda takes the glass offered to her. She stares down at it with suspicion before taking a tiny sip.

"It is Russian?"

"The good stuff," Natasha replies with a small smile. She can feel the girl's curiosity and sees her internal debate of what to say.

"It doesn't get easier." Wanda is taken aback by the spy's blunt tone as Natasha casually drinks her alcohol.

"The nightmares?" The girl looks down at her own glass. Her voice is a whisper, trembling slightly.

"Yeah," Natasha admits quietly.

Wanda studies the spy for a moment, "You have similar nightmares?"

Flashes of a more joyful time run through Natasha's head. A warm embrace of a red-haired woman, a man who teasingly taps her nose when she asks for a new doll, being wrapped in a hand-knitted scarf against the harsh Russian winter, and so many more. Her fist clenches her glass as she downs the rest of her drink to wash it all away. Feeling Wanda's eyes on her, she elaborates slightly, "I know what it is like to lose a family."

Wanda's eyes fill with pity briefly, but Natasha's thankful that the girl has the sense to neutralize her gaze almost immediately. They sit in silence for a few more minutes, both nursing their second glass now. Natasha sees the girl's eyes drooping, and the determination in her shoulders to fight the sleep.

The red-head reaches over to touch the girl's shoulder. "I think it's time we try to sleep now."

Casting her eyes down, Wanda mumbles something incoherent about not wanting to be alone.

"I'll spend the night then." Natasha surprises herself with the offer, but she knows that the younger girl needs someone here right now. A small smile crosses the brunette's face at the thought of battling the nightmares alone. Together they make the oversized couches in the living room into (unexpectedly) comfortable beds with the abundance of pillows and blankets from the linen closet and settle in for the night.

"Natasha?" Wanda's voice sounds in the dark room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime дитя."

(_Anytime there was a nightmare, s__he always came with the strong stuff in hand with a pillow thrown under her arm_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (I used google translate):
> 
> Мама & Папа - Mom and Dad
> 
> дитя - Kid
> 
> I love the possibility of a Wanda and Nat relationship since they're both from a similar part of the world (I know Sokovia is fictional, but it's a fictional Eastern European country so I'm just gonna roll with it) and both have troubled pasts. I imagine Nat knowing her family at one point before going to the Red Room and that would help her relate to Wanda losing her parents and then Pietro. Also, Wanda is in her late teens in this fic with Nat being in her mid-thirties, so that's why I had Nat use the nickname "kid" since Wanda is still very much a kid.


End file.
